


Our Adorable Dimension Hopping Spider-Kid (would kindly like to inform you...)

by Cross_d_a



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Miles Morales, Bisexual Peter Parker, Despite my many complicated feelings, Don't copy to another site, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, Fluff, Multi, No Avengers bashing here, Post-Avengers: Endgame Part 2 (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Tony just defeated Thanos and got his Avengers family back he doesn't wanna deal with anything else, but oh no now there's a second spider-kid and Tony just can't leave the kid to fend for himself, but so far it's minimal, will probably add more tags cause I've only got a vague plan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_d_a/pseuds/Cross_d_a
Summary: Miles Morales trips into Tony Stark's Super Secret, Super Awesome and Super Indestructible lab like nothing is wrong with simply popping into existence in a place that even Pepper doesn't know about. Tony doesn't quite know what to do with a kid who seems to make playing rock-paper-scissors with DUM-E a priority. But having a heart attack looks like it's pretty high on the list.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super happy with the title but I'm really drawing a blank.
> 
> This stemmed purely from my obsessive love of Miles and Tony and Pete, and also the sudden desire to write humour which- somehow- I think actually works?? So I'm very enthusiastic about this.
> 
> I've seen Spider-Verse far too many times no one can help me.

“Oh, wow,” the kid says, looking for all the world like he’s wearing an awful rip-off Spider-Man getup.

Actually, no. Tony is _sure_ he’s wearing an awful rip-off Spider-Man getup.

“I figured I’d meet you eventually, but I always kinda hoped I’d meet Lady Thor first, you know?”

“What,” says Tony.

Rip-off Spider-Man shrugs nonchalantly and glances around Tony’s Super Secret, Super Awesome and Super _Indestructible_ Lab that absolutely _no one_ should be popping up in unannounced, even Doctor Strange-pants. “No offence, man, but Lady Thor’s just…she’s so cool. An Actual Icon. No one’s stronger and _no one_ has more class. You said so yourself in an interview once! Well, I guess not _you_ you, more _my_ you. My universe. Not this universe. You know what I mean.”

Tony does not, in fact, know what he means.

 _“What,”_ Tony says once more like it’ll get an answer out of this kid. But all the kid does is slowly spin on his heel and take in the half-dismantled suits, the madly blinking screens, the scattered and stained coffee cups and then his eyes are going impossibly wide in that ridiculous suit and he’s reaching out to—

 _“Hey,”_ Tony starts, panicked. “Hey, _no!_ You don’t get to touch him! DUM-E doesn’t like being touched!” he lies, rushing forward, armour already pouring out of the R.T. node. “He’s _very big_ on personal space and he’s not afraid to take your eye out!” Another lie. DUM-E once cried as best a robot can when he accidentally killed a fly he was playing with. He’d been utterly inconsolable for an entire week. Now Tony makes sure not to leave food in the lab for more than a day. Two days. Okay, _three— He’s improved,_ all right? That’s all that matters.

And all that matters right now is that this kid doesn’t fucking touch his _own_ kid.

“Aw, he’s cute!” the kid says, as Tony stumble-skids to a halt in front of them, far too late to do anything other than stare as the kid strokes a gentle hand over DUM-E’s head. The robot nuzzles his claw into the boy’s palm and chirrups happily. “Wow! He’s amazing! Hey! Can he play rock-paper-scissors? Can you play rock-paper-scissors, Mr. Robot?” The kid then proceeds to make a fist and gently rock in it the air. After a moment DUM-E copies him and Tony watches, absolutely befuddled, as they play three rounds of rock-paper-scissors.

Tony manages to get his voice back after DUM-E wins for the second time. He croaks awkwardly, voice lost to the sound of the kid’s enthusiastic cheers.

“What—” Tony says for the third time this hour but not the third time this day. “Okay. Wait. No. You can’t just- just literally _pop into existence_ in the middle of my lab to play rock-paper-scissors with my awesome robot.”

The kid glances back up at him, those exaggerated white eyes so wide. “He _is_ very cool.”

“Of _course_ he is,” Tony scoffs, absolutely preening, “he’s my _kid._ No kid of mine _couldn’t_ be cool, and DUM-E is the coolest of the cool.”

DUM-E perks up at that, little claw opening and closing excitedly. He rolls back and forth, barely missing the kid’s foot.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony grumbles. “Don’t get a big head.”

Even though he’s wearing a mask, the kid sure is expressive. Tony can tell he’s smiling.

“Yeah, I bet you’re a good boy,” the kid says happily, like he’s talking to an over-excited puppy. He reaches out to pet DUM-E on the head. “The _best_ boy.”

DUM-E nods eagerly and Tony pouts indignantly. DUM-E gets attached _far_ too easily. They don’t even know how the kid got in here, let alone what he plans on doing. Is he here to steal tech? To take out Tony? To _kidnap_ Tony? Because that happens far, far too often. Plus, Tony is a bit worried the kid might hurt himself just trying it, even if he’s probably got access to technology Tony would drool over considering how he just- _popped_ in here. Then again, it could be magic, and Tony’s learned to really, _really_ dislike magic.

So Tony asks, “Are you here to steal my tech? To take me out? To _kidnap_ me? Because I gotta say, more impressive people have tried and _really_ regretted it, so. Just think about _that_. It doesn’t have to be this way, Rip-off Spider-Man.”

The kid jerks back, obviously taken off guard. “ _No,”_ he squeaks, offended. “And I’m _not_ a _rip-off_. _Excuse you._ ” The pitch of his voice knocks a few years off Tony’s estimate of his age. It makes Tony vaguely uncomfortable that someone Peter’s age might be trying to go head to head with Iron Man. Tony doesn’t like hurting people, and kids are just- he gotta _protect_ them, you know? They’re so…breakable. It distresses Tony. He can’t even hold babies without worrying he’ll break them in two.

Actually, scratch that. He doesn’t even hold babies. For that very reason. Well, plus a couple others, but never mind that.

“Well you can’t be here just to make friends with DUM-E!” Tony gestures towards his first child who really has no sense whatsoever. DUM-E is currently trying to hold hands with the boy like he’s found his new best friend. Which is _so_ offensive because _Tony_ is DUM-E’s best friend. JARVIS was, too. And Butterfingers and U and Pepper and Pete _and_ the pizza delivery guy but—

Well.

DUM-E’s always been good at making friends. Tony is very proud, even though it stresses him out way too much.

The Rip-off Spider-kid very obligingly allows DUM-E to hold his hand. Tony tries very hard to keep his angry face intact.

“Well, no.” The kid shrugs awkwardly. “But it’s a great bonus.”

“A _great—_ ” is all Tony manages in an embarrassingly high squawk before the door to his lab blasts open.

Tony can only gape as Rhodey, Nat and Bucky all rush into Tony’s Super Secret, Super Awesome and Super _Indestructible_ Lab. The door they broke down lies crumpled on the ground. In several pieces. The wall it hit now has a few ominous cracks skittering along the length of it.

Clearly, not as indestructible as he thought.

 _“How did you find my Super Secret, Super Awesome and Super Indestructible Lab?!”_ Tony shrieks. He’s not proud. He’d been proud _before_ everyone mysteriously busted into his very private space. Only DUM-E and FRIDAY are allowed in here. _Pepper_ has never been in here. _That’s_ how secret it is!

“Tony, are you okay?” Bucky asks because he’s too fucking sweet for Tony to handle.

“Oh, please,” Nat scoffs, eyes trained on DUM-E because the kid’s disappeared and Tony suspects he’s hiding behind his new friend. “You’re not as good as you think.” Which, _excuse you. Rude._

“Who are you?” Rhodey demands into the empty looking lab, glare menacing, leg bracers whirring angrily.

And Tony is touched, really. After everything they’ve been through, after Thanos, it’s nice to know that there are people who’ve got his back. But—

“I’ve _got_ this,” Tony says very loudly and very indignantly. “I’m handling the situation just _fine_ by myself. You didn’t have to burst in like a herd of rampaging rhinos, guns blazing, and _ruin_ the whole point of my _Super Secret—”_

“Tony, we’ve known about it for a while. We just didn’t wanna hurt your ego,” Rhodey interrupts, not even giving Tony the dignity of looking at him. Tony’s now _ex-_ best friend, the _traitor_ , inches forward into the lab with his gun drawn.

“Your feelings,” Nat amends casually.

“We just wanted to respect your _space_ ,” Bucky corrects nervously and far too imploringly. Those puppy dog eyes work too tell on Tony and he’ll never admit it. “But FRIDAY said there was an intruder and you might be in danger.”

“Come out!” Rhodey calls. “Hands up! You’re outnumbered! I won’t shoot if you surrender quietly and complacently!”

“But I didn’t even _do_ anything,” a voice protests from the ceiling.

As one, they all whip their heads up in confusion and train their guns (and repulsors) at the empty space above.

Ceiling.

Just a long empty expanse of white nothingness.

The Iron Man assembles completely with the helmet clicking together around Tony’s head. The HUD comes alive. “FRIDAY,” Tony murmurs, “give me thermal.” As Tony’s vision flutters into an otherworldly spectrum of colour, the kid’s voice comes from just over Tony’s shoulder.

“Oh _wow!_ ”

Tony jerks, frantically scanning. But there’s nothing. There shouldn’t be _nothing._ Even if the kid had some amazing tech to turn himself invisible (which Tony is quickly coming to terms with- not the fact that the kid can most probably turn himself invisible, but that there’s someone _else_ out there amazing enough to compete with Tony besides Wakanda—), Tony should still be able to detect his _goddamn body heat._

“You’re War Machine!”

The kid blinks into existence, much less colourfully and _far_ less chaotically than when he first showed up. And this time he’s hanging from the _ceiling._

Just like Spider-Man.

Tony is really just doing his best to keep up at this point.

After all this is over, he really might just take a long fucking nap. With his favourite snuggly blanket. Maybe he can even rope a certain soldier or two into it.

“Wha- _Peter?_ ” Rhodey splutters, gun lowering. “But- you don’t sound like Peter. And your suit is different.”

Nat’s expression narrows dangerously, and Bucky looks more menacing than Tony’s ever seen. “What did you do to Peter?” Nat demands.

“Peter?” The kid cocks his head, perking up. “Peter Parker?”

“Boss,” FRIDAY says into Tony’s ringing ears, “Peter is safe and in school. He’s currently taking a calculus test. Karen made him go to bed early last night and May packed him off to school with some cookies for his friends. Peter is alright, Boss. Peter’s vitals are completely normal.”

The same cannot be said for Tony’s own vitals. Tony has never been so frightened. Not even when Peter was crumbling away in his arms, terror on his too-young face and so clearly trying not to cry even as he pleaded and Tony—

Tony would do anything for that boy.

Anything.

(that, of course, terrifies him more than anything in this universe. even Thanos)

And here is someone wearing a knock-off Spider-Man suit who somehow knows who Peter is.

“Oh, good!” The boy drops from the ceiling in an impressive flip. It’s so eerily similar to Peter that Tony staggers back a step. “He’s Spider-Man here, too! That makes things easier.”

Tony’s pretty sure his heart stopped about four seconds ago.

“Peter’s the best,” the boy continues, oblivious to the overwhelming tension in the room. “Even if he’s weird and an emotional mess and kinda gross sometimes. Like, who eats pizza with anchovies?”

Tony would agree if he could find his voice. Because Peter _does_ like pizza with anchovies and when Tony found out he nearly disowned him.

“But he’s my weird hobo dad and I love him,” the kid says fondly. “He can help!” He looks around like Peter is going to pull the very same appearing act and just pop up into existence and give Tony yet another heart attack. “Where is he anyway?”

“Who are you,” Tony manages to bite out, “and how do you know Peter?”

The kid turns to look at him with those wide, guileless eyes of his and says, “Because I’m from a different universe where the first Spider-Man was Peter Parker. I took over after him.” He gestures to his black and scarlet suit and the spider symbol that looks like its been sprayed painted onto his chest. “Aaand ‘cause I’ve met a few other Peters from different universes.” He shrugs, like he wants to say _What can you do?_ “Peter Parker sure becomes Spider-Man a _lot._ And I mean _a lot_ a lot. Like, even his futuristic, Japanese schoolgirl counterpart.”

“I…” Tony doesn’t even know what to say to that.

But Nat does. “Why do you need help?”

The Spider-Man-Who-Might-Be-From-Another-Universe? sheepishly points to the watch on his wrist. It looks kind of like a StarkWatch. One of the ones that keeps track of your health _and_ acts as your phone. One of the really fancy ones which lights up all pretty and impresses the shareholders into letting Tony off the hook for a month or two.

It’s also very clearly dead. It’s dark and the one of the sides is all bent and twisted and sparking a little like this Spider-kid tripped and fell on it.

“My friend tripped and fell onto me,” the Spider-kid says like it hurts just admitting it because he’s desperately trying to cover up his own mistake, “so _I_ fell on my dimension-hopping watch.”

It hurts Tony, too, just hearing it.

“It broke,” the kid says, like it’s not obvious from the way the watch sparks ominously. “But at least I’m not glitching out?”

At that very moment the kid breaks into a thousand-thousand shards of colour and light and sound and after a few terrifying moments he’s left gasping on the ground.

“Okay,” the kid groans. “I’ll be the first to admit I’m wrong.”

Because of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the second chapter written and I'm in the middle of a third and I'm really enjoying this so we'll hope for a timely update schedule. No idea how long this is gonna be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles is way too Precious and Aunt May comes onto the scene. With cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how much I shipped May and Nat. 
> 
> Also, Miles continues to be absolutely adorable. A true Precious Icon.

The kid doesn’t tell them his name, but he does let Stephen take a look at him, both as a doctor and as a sorcerer. The kid also accepts a cup of hot cocoa when Rhodey pushes it into his hands.

“War Machine made me hot chocolate,” the kid whispers to himself, loud enough that everyone in the room can hear.

Stephen politely ignores the boy’s comment and continues to wave his hands mysteriously around the him, golden symbols twirling.

Rhodey gives Tony a delighted grin and a conspiratorial wink as he walks out the medbay door. Bucky’s slow on the man’s heels, anxious eyes lingering on Tony. He pauses at the door like maybe he might stay. His eyes flicker from Tony to the strange boy and back again.

Tony feels his face do something weird, he’s not quite sure what. Bucky’s gaze is heavy on him, just like it’s always been. But it’s been weighted different these last few months. It makes him want to fidget. To hide his face. To drown out his chaotic feelings in raucous music. It’s times like these he misses JARVIS. FRIDAY’s his baby girl but…he can’t talk out his confused thoughts with her as well as he could JARVIS.

He forces himself to offer Bucky a reassuring smile. He nods like he doesn’t want Bucky to stay.

Bucky’s metal fingers grip the doorjamb. After a moment he returns the nod and quietly shuts the door behind him.

Tony can’t help but watch the shut door for a moment before dragging his gaze back to where Stephen is still waving his hands around mysteriously. Tony will never claim to understand magic. He tries to rationalize as Thor does: that magic is just a kind of science that most pitiful humans have yet to understand. It does nothing to make him feel better, because Tony _always_ understands science. And not understanding something that should for all intents and purposes be a science really hurts his self-esteem.

He’s had some long night-time talks with both Stephen and Thor.

It’s helped a little.

Not enough.

“You’re fast-healing just like our own Spider-Man,” Stephen murmurs thoughtfully.

The kid nods, mask curled up to just under his nose. He blows on his hot cocoa and then takes a tentative sip. When he pulls back there’s a froth line on his upper lip. It’s so adorable that Tony wants to kill something. Namely, anything that could possibly hurt this kid.

It’s an awful feeling.

It’s exactly how he reacts to human disaster Peter Parker.

“Yep,” the kid says, and _jesus_ he sounds so young. Tony kind of wants to bundle him up and hide him away from the world. Possibly call his parents. “Aaand I can do a couple other things.”

Stephen raises a brow. “Like what?”

The kid shrugs noncommittally.

Stephen adopts that longsuffering look Tony sees a lot. Mostly when they’re together and Tony just can’t stop talking. Stephen’s learned to indulge him, though. Tony indulges _him_ often enough, so. Fair trade. “Well, so far as I can tell I won’t be able to send you back home with my own magic. I can’t open portals to entirely different universes. Pocket universes, yes. The Dark Dimension, yes. But everything is connected to this single universe that we’re currently in. As for the ‘glitching’—”

“It’s because of how I got here,” Spider-kid pipes up. His fingers curl content around his hot cocoa and he looks so unconcerned that Tony wants to have a heart attack. The kid had been so exhausted after the glitching attack, flinching at every touch and out of breath for several minutes. Which, considering his super healing, is very concerning. “My atoms aren’t jazzed that they’re in a different universe, yeah, but it’s because my watch was busted when it sent me here. When I first met my Spiderfam—”

 _Spiderfam?_ Tony mouths.

“—they were dragged into my universe because of a supercollider Doc Ock built. Except she did it wrong. If they’d spent any longer there they would have been pulled apart and scattered across the universes.”

Tony might have a heart attack, after all. Tony might have _several_ heart attacks.

The kid lifts his arm to wave around the watch still attached to his wrist. “This goober syncs my atoms to the dimension I jump into. It makes me compatible, like rewriting my coding to slip into a program undetected _and_ without getting eaten up by the firewall. I’m not a virus if the system doesn’t register me as one.”

“And who made that?” Tony asks, baffled and more than a bit impressed and _still_ feeling like he might have a heart attack. He wishes Rhodey and Bucky hadn’t fucked off to gather up the rest of the Avengers. He kind of wants someone to hold his hand right now. Just for the reassurance.

The kid’s smile is far too happy for the situation. “My friend Miguel.”

Tony raises his eyebrows.

“Spider-Man from 2099.”

“Right,” Tony says faintly. “Right. It’s not enough that there are like a billion superheroes in _this_ universe, there’s also a billion different versions of Spider-Man in a billion _other_ universes.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” the kid says far too reassuringly, “there’s also probably a billion different versions of you, too. And so far, I think you’re probably one of the best.”

It does _not_ make Tony feel any better.

“I like him,” Nat says right into Tony’s ear. He flinches. He can’t help it, no matter how many times she does this to him.

Tony grabs her elbow because she lets him and drags her off into a corner of the medbay while Stephen distracts the boy with more questions. _“How can you like him when you’ve only known him for six minutes?”_ he hisses, conveniently leaving out the fact that he already likes the kid, too. He’s just having a hard time admitting it to himself.

“I liked you after two.”

Tony opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again. Blinks. “Really? But- wait. What?”

Nat stares coolly at him, perfect eyebrow an arc of elegance on her face.

“I thought you hated me. Immediately and viscerally. For like, at least a year and a half.”

“No,” Nat drawls like she’s not completely upturning his world. “I liked you. We’re just both difficult people. It’s hard to express our affection, especially when we feel an immediate connection we’re not sure we’re comfortable with. It’s frightening.” Her lips turn up into a faint, commiserating smile. “Overwhelming.”

Tony doesn’t even pretend he’s not blinking tears out of his eyes. They’re at this point in their friendship now where cuddling is the norm at any time of the day and if there are tears and binge eating ice cream and nail-painting while they spill their deepest, darkest secrets— then really, how can Tony complain? Nat is one of his best friends and he doesn’t know what he’d do without her. Plus, her nail-painting skills are _incredible._ Even better than Pepper. It makes him feel so awesome and confident.

Nat’s cold hand slips into his and he grips it tight. She’s silent for a few moments while he composes himself. Then, “Have you contacted Peter?”

He sniffs one last time and nods. “Yeah. Well. I didn’t tell him what’s going on. Just that he should come over to the Compound afterwards. Happy’ll pick him up. I _did_ tell May, though. Since, you know, she’s awesome and deserves to make the decisions when it comes to her kid.”

“I’m sure it has nothing at all with the fact that you’re terrified of her.” Nat’s smile is far too fond for Tony’s heart. Especially since—

 _“Hey.”_ Tony sticks a finger in her face, but she keeps on smiling like he’s the most amusing thing in the world. “May is the coolest, most badass aunt in existence and _I_ would be absolutely _delighted_ if she were in fact _my_ aunt! And you have no right to say anything when I know for a _fact_ that you’ve gone on two dates with her! _Two!”_

Nat’s smile grows teeth. “Well like you said, she’s a very cool, badass woman.” She gently pushes Tony’s finger out of her face. “Doesn’t hurt that’s she’s hot.”

 _“Aagh!”_ Tony shoves his hands into his own face and tries not to die. “Don’t talk about my aunt like that!”

“Peter approves.”

 _“Of course he does,”_ Tony moans. “Because then he’s getting _you_ as an _official_ badass Spider-mom.”

He doesn’t even have to see her to know she’s preening.

There’s a ding and Nat is silent as Tony proceeds to try to claw his eyes out. It was bad enough when Nat came back from that first date with a hickey high on her neck. Anything in that area concerning Nat and May is strictly G in his head. Anything more and he might combust.

“May says she’s coming, too. There’s no way she’s going to let a spider-kid fend for himself in a completely different universe.” There’s another ding. A pause. “Oh, and she’s mad that you didn’t invite her to come in the first place.”

“But she didn’t say anything when I spoke with her!”

“She says you can have some cookies anyway. But only two.”

Tony sighs heavily, running a hand over his face. “You two are perfect for each other.”

Nat slips her phone back into her pocket without a word, but there’s a private grin on her face. Warmth blooms between Tony’s ribs and he can’t help but smile, too.

“Wait!” Spider-kid says from the other side of the room. “Did you say Aunt May? Aunt May’s coming?”

“Of _course_ he knows her, too,” Tony mutters. “I should just…stop being surprised at this point.”

“She’s the one who made my web shooters! And she helped make my suit! I did the design, though. Aunt May is the absolute _coolest._ ”

Nat looks entirely too pleased with herself.

\--

“So I don’t want you to panic, alright?” Tony says as soon as May and Pete step through the door to the Compound. Spider-kid is tucked away in the kitchen, helping Rhodey make lunch.

Pete immediately looks panicked.

Nat flicks Tony in the temple as she walks past him. “Don’t pay attention to him, Pete. Tony always overreacts.” She ruffles the boy’s hair and leans in to kiss May’s cheek. May lays a hand on Nat’s waist and leans into the touch. In her other hand she’s got a tinfoil wrapped plate that Tony highly suspects contains fresh baked cookies. It’s one of the only things May is actually good at making.

“Date night’s probably canceled then, huh?” May murmurs, a crooked grin on her lips as she looks at Nat.

Nat smiles back and it hurts Tony as much as it makes him happy to see her look so content. Then he frowns.

“Wait,” he says. “Date night? But…I thought you’d only gone on two dates.”

Pete shakes his head, wide-eyed and lips pursed shut.

May grins slyly over Nat’s shoulder.

“You goddamn _superspy_ ,” Tony gasps. “This is a regular thing?! _How long?!_ Why didn’t I know about it?!”

Nat laughs high and lovely but doesn’t offer an explanation.

“Mr. Stark,” Pete interrupts. It’s adorable that he still can’t break the habit. “What’s going on?”

May and Nat stare expectantly at Tony like they expect him to explain everything. They’ve got an arm around each other and they look so comfortable in each other’s space and so fucking adorable that Tony wants to take a picture. Possibly frame it. He’ll ask FRIDAY for footage later.

“Well,” Tony starts eloquently. He thinks for a second. “Congratulations, you’ve got a brother.”

Peter, if possible, looks even more panicked and confused. He whips around to stare at May like she’s going to fix everything. Which _hey._ Tony’s used to being the one trying to fix everything. But Peter’s instincts are right. May _can_ probably fix everything.

The woman sighs and reaches out to run a hand through Pete’s hair. “Tony’s right. We might be adopting.”

“Nat…?” Pete questions, turning wide eyes and that wobbly lip on the other woman.

Nat returns his wide-eyed stare with one of her own. Like she doesn’t quite know what to do with that utterly trusting expression. Then her face softens. “We’ve got a little bit of a situation but it’s nothing to be worried about.”

Peter frowns. “As long as it’s got nothing to do with universe saving, I think I’m fine with it.”

\--

“I’m not fine with this,” Peter says as he stares into the kitchen where Spider-kid-from-a-different-dimension is teaching Rhodey how to properly flip a pancake in a pan. Tony thought they were making lunch, not brunch. It’s three-thirty in the afternoon. “I am _definitely_ not fine with this.”

Spider-kid’s head whips up to stare at them crowded in the doorway. He shoves the hot pan into Rhodey’s unprepared hands and hops over the island to skid to a halt in front of them.

 _“Peter!”_ the kid cries, voice full of awe and excitement. He then proceeds to shock the fuck out of Tony by shoving his mask up to his hairline (what happened to secrecy?!) and _wow_ the kid really _is_ young. Maybe even younger than Peter. Those adorable little freckles aren’t helping any. _“Wow._ You’re so young!”

He…really has no room to talk.

“Uhh…” Peter says, eyes wide. He quirks an awkward smile and offers a hesitant wave. “Hi…?” Then, _“Oh.”_ His voice is a little breathy. “You’re- you’re like _me._ ”

The kid’s smile is so incredibly kind, his expression sympathetic, like he knows exactly how Peter is feeling right now. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I am.” His gaze flitters over Peter’s face like he’s searching for something familiar to cling to. Then his eyes go even wider.

“Oh no, you’re _cute,”_ Spider-kid whispers, horrified.

Tony’s mind goes blank.

“What?” Tony says.

“What?” Peter squeaks.

“What?” the kid echoes, wild-eyed. “Uh. Hey.” He clears his throat awkwardly, glances down at his hand and then, inexplicably, at Pete’s shoulder before biting his lip. _“Hey,”_ he croaks, voice weirdly deep. “I’m- I’m Miles. Morales. Miles Morales. Yup. That’s me.” He thrusts his hand out for Pete to shake.

Beet red, Peter stares at his hand then slowly takes it. They shake for a few awkward seconds, but when he tries to let go he can’t. “Uhhh…”

Miles looks like he wants to die a little. He’s certainly sweating enough to drown. “It’s not puberty, I swear,” he blurts.

“Why—” Peter stutters, baffled. “Why would I think— I mean. Are you sure?”

 _“Shit,”_ Miles mutters, staring intently at his hand. “Sorry. _Sorry!_ This hasn’t happened in a while. I can fix this. Just gotta relax.”

A few seconds later he peels his fingers away with an unpleasant tacky sound. Like peeling gum off the underside of a table. “Sorry,” he mumbles again, rubbing his hands together. “Uh- happens when we get anxious. Or stressed. You know how it is.”

“Yeah,” Peter agrees faintly, looking completely overwhelmed. There’s still a blotchy flush high on his cheeks. “Yeah, I do. I guess.” He shakes his head a bit. “Sorry. Are you- I mean. You know who I am.”

Miles beams wide and bright and _fuck._ Tony _does_ like the kid. He’s awkward and smart and far too charming for his own good. Just like Peter.

It’s no wonder they’re both Spider-Man.

“I do,” Miles says. “I’m Spider-Man. From a different universe, that is.”

“Right,” Peter says. “Okay, then. Sure. That makes total sense.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey steals the show and Tony has way too many feelings. He's allergic to them. This isn't healthy. Pls send help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey really does steal the show. I couldn't help it. He's the Actual Best.

“None of this makes any sense,” Tony mutters bitterly as he fries some veggies in a pan. “A Spider-Man from a different universe? And _you!”_ He glares at Rhodey who immediately looks shifty. “Why did you make so many pancakes? I thought we were going to sit down and have a nice, healthy, team lunch and discuss this like adults! Why did you make five hundred pancakes instead?!”

There are indeed a ridiculous number of plates littering the counter, all stacked full of pancakes. Probably not five hundred, but still a lot. Some of them look a little…lumpier than others.

“Miles wanted pancakes,” Rhodey says, defensive, stubbornness pinching his face. “Plus he told me he skipped breakfast. What was I supposed to do? Tell him no when he offered to show me how to flip a pancake?”

Tony stares at him. “You- you don’t know how to flip a pancake…?”

Toy can practically feel the heat of Rhodey’s face just a foot away. “I do _now!_ And that- that’s beside the point!” his best friend splutters. “And _anyways!_ You once took three hours to cook an omelet so you aren’t doing super hot, mister.”

Tony cackles and tosses the veggies in his pan pointedly. The sizzle is oh so satisfying. “And as you can see, I’ve gotten better. Turns out having a couple health scares really do wonders for your motivation to live longer. Plus, Pepper is a great influence.”

Deliberately ignoring Rhodey’s muttered, _“Certain hungry super soldiers definitely have nothing to do with it no siree,”_ Tony continues. “You’re just lucky I’m here! Now we aren’t forced to eat just pancakes. Instead we’ve got a nice selection of bacon, sausage, eggs and vegetables. Perfect for growing boys.” He nods towards the dining room where Peter and Miles talk animatedly as they set the table. Pete is still a bit red in the face and Miles stutters every so often, but it’s crazy how well they’re already getting along. “Perfect for growing _superhero_ boys.”

Rhodey hums noncommittally and casually flips the eggs in his pan. The yolks don’t break.

Tony raises an eyebrow, incredulous.

Rhodey smirks at him. “I’m a quick learn.”

Tony huffs a laugh. “ _Sure,_ you are. You know, if I’d known you had such a soft spot for children, I would have had them _ages_ ago.”

Rhodey smirks at him. “Then you wouldn’t have the kid you have _now._ ”

Without meaning to, Tony immediately looks for the Peter. The boy is gesturing wildly with a fork while he makes a knife swoop in low and slow. Miles watches him, eyes wide and practically sparkling as he nods along to the story. May lounges on a couch in the connected living room, content to just watch them. There’s a small smile on her face.

“Maybe not,” Tony murmurs. He nudges Rhodey with his elbow, then knocks their shoulders together. “But as long as I have you, I think I’m alright.”

“Well _that_ I know for sure,” Rhodey murmurs, voice warm. He nudges Tony back, then hums contentedly. “This sure brings back memories, huh?”

Tony snorts. “What? You cooking breakfast while I huddle under the covers with a hangover trying not to throw up?”

Rhodey laughs outright, a burst of startlingly loud belly laughter. “Yeah, those were the days, alright!”

But Tony knows what Rhodey’s thinking of. Yeah, there were the days where Tony just wallowed in bed, smelling of stale vomit and alcohol while Rhodey lectured him or made breakfast in disapproving silence. But sometimes Tony didn’t party until three in the morning. Sometimes, Tony fell asleep in a heap with Rhodey on a late movie night. Sometimes, Tony didn’t force himself to be something he didn’t really want to be.

Sometimes, Tony actually took care of himself.

On those mornings when he wasn’t reeling in the aftereffects of poor decisions made from an overwhelming loneliness and desperation, Tony stood shoulder to shoulder with Rhodey in their dumpy little dorm kitchen and made breakfast. It was never really good. Rhodey had learned some cooking from his ma and despite Ana’s patient lessons, Tony barely knew how to boil water. So they ate tough-as-jerky bacon, rubbery eggs, burnt toast and lopsided under-cooked pancakes.

But it was fun. Relaxing.

They’d rib each other and complain about their professors and whisper and giggle about the latest hot gossip. It was just…so easy. Like nothing Tony had ever experienced. On those quiet mornings when they’d desperately fish broken egg shells out of the pan and do their best not to set off the fire alarm, young Tony could honestly say those were the happiest moments of his life.

Of course a lot has happened since then. _A lot_ a lot. But Tony still cherishes those moments. When everything was so simple and nothing could make him happier than Rhodey’s warm smile.

They’re still some of the happiest moments of his life.

“You’ve gone quiet,” Rhodey murmurs. “You alright?”

Tony glances up at his best friend. His oldest friend. “Yeah,” he croaks. Coughs. Clears his throat and tries again. “Yeah, just wondering if this is going to be enough food for everyone.”

Rhodey looks at him like he knows exactly what’s going on in Tony’s head, but lets Tony have it ‘cause he’s far too good a person for him. Actually, that’s a dirty lie. Rhodey takes visceral pleasure in prolonging Tony’s suffering and the man is _not_ above putting people in their place but in that sneaky way which makes everyone not even suspect Rhodey. Tony’s always envied Rhodey’s ability to look completely and utterly innocent. While everyone can’t stop singing the virtues of one James Rhodes (of which, Tony will admit, there are many), Rhodey is actually the sneakiest little bastard that Tony has ever met.

If he’s honest, it’s probably why they’re best friends.

“Well,” Rhodey says, “we _will_ have a couple super soldiers on our hands. _And_ a Norse God or two. On _top_ of the two bottomless holes we’ve already got here.” He jerks his head to where the boys are now enthusiastically sticking their feet to the walls and comparing notes.

“We’ve got cookies, it’ll be alright. And Vision doesn’t eat, so there’s one less mouth to feed.” Nat slides into the space between them to peer at the eggs. She’s munching thoughtfully on a chocolate chip cookie. Crumbs cling to the corners of her mouth. There’s a second cookie clutched in her other hand. “How’s it going, boys?”

“Fine,” Tony says, completely ignoring the burnt sides of half his vegetables. He quickly slides them onto a plate and starts the next round. “How’s your _girlfriend?_ ”

Nat hums and takes the spatula from Rhodey to poke at the eggs. “She’s doing fine. Taking it better than you.”

“Yeah, we all know your girlfriend is cooler than all of us,” Tony grumbles.

Nat hums again. “These are a bit lumpy.”

Snatching the spatula from her, Rhodey scowls. “They’re _fine._ ” He self-consciously shimmies the pan, flips the eggs a second time, then slides them onto a waiting plate. “But you’re right about May. She _is_ cooler than any of the Avengers. Even you.”

Nat’s smile is endearing how sappy it is. Tony’s never seen her quite like this. Maybe it’s because Thanos is past them. Maybe it’s because finally there isn’t any awkward tension or spiteful grievances between her closest friends and family. Tony privately suspects some of it has to do with how Nat isn’t forcing herself to be someone she’s not. How she doesn’t feel pressured to give something she can’t, no matter how badly she wants to anyway.

May is good for Nat, and from the way May is looking at them now, Nat is also good for May. They’ve been through a lot and they’ve lost even more. Just from knowing the both of them, Tony knows they wouldn’t hold anything back. Neither have a tolerance for bullshit. There’s absolute trust in their relationship, he’s sure, even as new as it is.

“Congrats, by the way,” Rhodey says quietly. “Haven’t seen you guys since that day downtown at Maxwell’s, and I didn’t wanna interrupt your date.” Rhodey’s expression is so open and warm. “I’m happy for you both. Peter seems happy, too. I think it’s good for you all.”

Cheeks a little pink, Nat bumps her head against Rhodey’s shoulder. “Thanks,” she murmurs. “You’re sweet.”

Tony does _not_ ask about Maxwell’s restaurant and why Tony wasn’t invited because Rhodey _knows_ he loves Maxwell’s. He doesn’t even ask how long ago this was and if Rhodey knew before Tony that Nat went on more than just a couple dates with May. He’s the mature adult and doesn’t say a word. Instead, he snatches the Nat’s second cookie and stuffs it in his mouth before she can steal it back.

She turns slowly to look at him, eyes narrowed. Rhodey stares, incredulous, eyebrows raised as far as they can go.

Tony grins around the chocolate and crumbles threatening to tumble from between his lips. “Da’s my firs’ cookee,” he slurs, mouth far too full. He holds up two fingers. “Ah’m allow’ _two_.”

“Hmm.” Nat’s tongue flicks out to clean the crumbs from the corner of her mouth. “We’ll see about that.”

\--

Tony does not get a second cookie, much to his chagrin. May sets the plate on a table in the living room before sending Tony a warning look. Nat guards it with a terrifying expression. _Rhodey_ , though. He gets _three_ cookies before lunch and Tony feels utterly betrayed. He doesn’t even relent when Tony fixes his best guileless look upon him. Just continues munching away at his cookies like Tony doesn’t desperately need the sugar rush after everything that’s happened today.

“Hey, Mr. Stark?”

Tony looks up from where he’s huddled on the couch and scowling at the plate of cookies. Everyone’s taking far to long to get here. He just wants to eat.

Miles leans over the head of the couch, grinning at him nervously. “Do you mind if I cut up some fruit and stuff for toppings?”

“Oh,” Tony says dumbly. “Sure. Here.” With a creak he manages to unfold himself from the couch and motions for Miles to follow. “We could use some nuts or something, too. Be healthy and all that.” He casts a mournful glance at the syrup bottles scattered across the table.

They pad into the kitchen, Miles close on his heels. They set about grabbing bananas and strawberries and then a couple packages of walnuts. While they chop everything up, Tony eyes the scarlet fingers of Miles’ suit.

“Hey,” he says after a few quiet minutes.

Miles startles, knife slipping.

Tony immediately grabs the boy’s hand to still it, heart racing, images of severed fingers splattered scarlet behind his eyelids with every blink. _“Jesus, kid,”_ he chokes. “Don’t- don’t do that.”

“It’s not like I meant to!” Miles squeaks. “You startled me!”

 _“Fu_ -udge.” Tony swallows. “Fudgesicles. Sorry, kid.” Letting go of Miles hand is harder than it should be. His fingers feel stiff and twitchy.

Raising a brow, Miles’ lips quirk into a crooked grin. There’s a weird familiar fondness warming his face that makes Tony uncomfortable for many reasons. The swelling urge to protect the kid from anything and everything being one of them. “You don’t have to censor yourself,” Miles says. “Peter B. does that enough.”

“Peter B.?” Tony echoes.

Miles’ grin widens. “My Peter. He’s from a different dimension than mine, but he’s the one who taught me how to swing.” His gaze drops down to the half-sliced banana between his hands. “He’s taught me a lot of things.” The soft smile is a little too private for Tony to handle. It reminds him of the way Peter goes on about his Aunt, like she hung the moon in the sky and painted the stars to match so it wouldn’t get lonely.

It reminds him of the way Peter looks at _him_ sometimes.

“Well,” Tony says awkwardly. “Still. Your young little ears shouldn’t be exposed to the crap that can come out of my mouth.”

The kid laughs loud and bright and it’s awful how Tony’s heart swells in his chest.

He’s known the kid for- what? A couple hours? How is he already so attached?

His eyes catch on the kid’s gloved hands again.

“Hey,” he says again, but this time the kid doesn’t nearly become a candidate for one of Helen Cho’s experimental medical trials. “You want something else to wear? We don’t know how long you’re gonna be here and it’d suck if you had to wear that the entire time. How breathable is that anyway? Is it bulletproof?” _I sincerely hope to fucking god it is._ “I could scare you up a couple designs? Probably have one or two ready by the time you leave. I’m good at working under pressure.”

Miles stares up at him like he has no idea where Tony came from. Or why he’s even here. Tony’s used to that look.

“Uhhh.” Miles fiddles with the knife between his hands. “I mean. That’s okay. You don’t have to go to so much trouble for me. Aunt May helps me out.”

Tony doesn’t even have to ask if his parents know. They clearly don’t. His heart constricts in his chest. It makes him want to throw up a bit. He still feels incredibly guilty for keeping Peter’s superhero identity a secret from May as long as he did. He shouldn’t have. But he also didn’t know May then as well as he does now. And he was desperate. Back when he first found Peter, he wasn’t in a good place, and he wasn’t in a good place for a very long time afterwards. He had no idea how May would react if he’d told her right off the bat why he wanted to speak with her nephew. He highly suspects that if he had, then she would have thrown him right out on his ass and never let him near Peter ever.

So he can’t really regret it as much as he wants.

He doesn’t know Miles very well at all yet, but he’s young. Far too young. He doesn’t have a lot of support. In fact, it seems like _most_ of his support doesn’t even live in the same universe as him. What if something goes wrong and no one is there to help? What if something awful happens to Miles and he just…disappears? Without anyone knowing what happened or why or even where he is? His parents will be left desperately looking for a son they’ll never find. They’ll never have closure. They’ll never—

Tony’s hand tightens painfully around the knife handle as he desperately tries to calm his racing heart. It’s a struggle to keep his breath even.

This is why he went crazy with Peter’s suits. To him, it’s not going crazy. He’s just preparing for every single eventuality. So when Peter’s alone he’s not _really_ alone. He’s always got some sort of backup.

(he very carefully doesn’t think of the boy clutched in his arms, crumbling away as he cries with terror in his eyes)

“I’d like to make you a suit,” Tony says.

And Miles— Miles looks up at him with wide eyes, nervous expression softening to some sort of understanding far beyond his young years. His smile is kind and his freckles crinkle adorably over his nose. It makes Tony want to hug him, and Tony has _never_ wanted to hug someone after only knowing them a couple of hours.

“Okay,” Miles says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell me that Tony _wouldn't_ see Miles and _immediately_ go i nEED to pROTEcT


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers fam arrives! Well, some of them. Scott really didn't have to bring those magnificent abs of his along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, but it felt like a good stopping point. Next chapter will be longer to make up for it!

Tony is just sitting down on the couch next to Rhodey when Clint arrives.

“So where’s this Kid Arachnid?” Clint says as he trots into the kitchen. Then he spots the set table and the bowls of cut fruit and the covered platters on the counter. “ _Oh!_ No one said this was going to involve _food!_ If I’d known I would have come sooner!” He uncovers one plate to immediately stick his nose right in. _“Bacon!”_

In a split-second May appears out of nowhere, slapping his hand and shoving his face away. “Nuh-uh, mister! Maybe if you’d been a bit more polite about timeliness then we’d be eating by now! We’re waiting ‘til everyone gets here.” The _I’m starving and yet I waited for you because I’m a kind and decent person so you better fucking do the same,_ goes unsaid but it echoes in her sharp smile.

Clint pouts, rubbing his hand. Tony notices that the other man takes care to step out of May’s range. _“Nat_ , your girlfriend is being _mean_.”

In the living room, Nat doesn’t even look up from where she’s teaching Pete how to flip a coin so it always lands on heads. “Do I need to call Laura?”

Clint bows his head and grumbles, “No.”

Nat balances a coin delicately on her thumb, then with a flick of her forefinger it spins high into the air. When it lands on the table with a little clatter, it’s face up. “That’s what I thought.”

Pete lights up, face open and awed as he reaches out to pick up the coin and copy her. May watches the two of them with amusement, idly fixing the plates on the counter and keeping her body between Clint and the food. “Where’s everyone else?” she asks.

“Friends!” Thor booms as he steps through the doorway, Stormbreaker strapped to his back. “I am glad I am able to visit you! I was pleased when Bucky contacted me. It has been far too long.”

May is quick to reach over and press a kiss to his cheek. “It really has been, Thor. Did you use Stormbreaker to get here? And how’s everyone doing? Are your people settling into Norway alright? It’s on the news occasionally but I know you don’t like a lot of press there.”

The man beams at her. “I did indeed use Stormbreaker to travel here. It seemed urgent, so I thought it appropriate to do so.” He lays a gentle hand on her shoulder. “My people are adjusting. They have lost much, but I believe they are coming to love Earth as I do. Once we have rebuilt our homes you can be assured we will work to integrate ourselves more into your society.”

“I’m glad,” May says. Then she peers around his shoulder and raises a brow. “Is your brother not coming?”

Thor laughs sheepishly and scratches at his cheek. “Ah, no. He has elected to stay home. He said if we are in dire need of his assistance then of course he will come. But I believe he prefers to stay where he is most needed. He is working with Brünnhilde and Bruce on several projects and doesn’t wish to interrupt their progress.”

“How _is_ Brucie?” Tony calls out as if he didn’t just have a two and a half hour video call with Bruce yesterday. Half of it had been Bruce complaining about Loki and the other half had been Tony rambling on about a durable, light-weight water filtration system that could supply a whole town with little to no cost. It had been a productive chat. They’d set their next call time just a couple days from now.

Tony lives for their bi-weekly chats.

He’s not jealous of Thor or anything.

Bruce just sees people in need and can’t control himself. He’s got to help.

Tony’s the same way. Just…a little more chaotic about it. _Definitely_ more destructive, even taking the Hulk into consideration. But he’s working on it. Pep’s very proud of him.

“He is doing very well indeed.” Thor smiles kindly at him, like he knows exactly how much Tony misses Bruce. Actually, he definitely _does_ because Tony’s cried about it on Thor’s shoulder. At length. Thor gives very good hugs. “Despite their original misgivings, he gets along well with Brünnhilde and Loki,” Thor reassures him. “He is fitting in well with my people, though I am sure he is eager to get back to the Compound once his work is done.”

It won’t be for a really long time, though, Tony knows. Because Bruce is doing his best to help the Asgardians get set up on Earth. For them to get independent. And _then_ he’s going to help them integrate into human society while still maintaining their identity. It’s a long process. Tony’s really considering just going over there for a few months to help. Then he can snark at Loki all he wants instead of just quick quips over Bruce’s shoulder during video calls.

He’d visit, but he doesn’t want to overstep his bounds and he has other obligations. Tony has long since known that he can’t do whatever he wants whenever he wants, even though he’s desperately tried to prove otherwise most of his life.

“And we’ll be eager to have him back,” Steve says as he comes up behind Thor and pats him on the shoulder. “How’re you doing, Thor?”

Of course with Steve comes more of the glorious gang. As he and Thor exchange their usual pleasantries, Sam, Wanda and Vision pile in through the kitchen. Vision and Wanda are unsurprisingly sickeningly sweet. They’re holding hands, Wanda’s head resting on his shoulder as she smiles sweetly. Sam catches Tony’s eye over Wanda’s shoulder, glances at the couple and then rolls his eyes with an affectionate slant to his lips.

Tony grins and rolls his eyes, too, shrugging helplessly. Vision and Wanda have always been so involved with each other, but now that everything is over and done with, they’re adorable.

Tony lost JARVIS when Vision was born, but that doesn’t mean Tony resents him. Vision is his own man, with his own accomplishments and dreams, but Tony can’t help thinking of Vision as his one of his kids.

He used to fear Wanda turning Vision against him. He used to fear _Wanda_. But now she’s more like his awkward daughter-in-law who’s still learning to trust and accept affection from the people around her. She lived in fear for so long and Tony was the best available outlet. He understands that now. It took a while but he gets it. And yeah, he’s not one hundred percent guilty but he’s certainly partially to blame. Now they’re both just trying hard to mend what’s been always broken between them, and slowly but surely it’s getting better.

Wanda glances up and catches Tony’s eyes, too. She gives him a shy smile and wave before leaning up to whisper in Vision’s ear. The man looks over at Tony, too and nods his head, offering an affectionate smile. Tony can’t help but wink and blow a kiss. Wanda rolls her eyes, laughing. Vision’s smile gets a wry tilt to it.

 _“Heeey,_ guys! Do I smell pancakes?”

“Yeah, you do!” Rhodey calls, grinning as Scott saunters in. “Might even have a couple for you!”

Scott pumps his fist. “You guys are seriously the best. Why didn’t I join the Avengers sooner?”

“It’s ‘cause you’re always late to the game, Lang!” Tony raises his fist. “What’s up, hot shot? How’s Cassie?”

Bright-eyed and, as always, far too chipper, Scott skirts around everyone in the kitchen and heads straight for Tony. Leaning over the back of the couch Scott bumps his fist against Tony’s. “Ah, you know. She’s doing super awesome. Loving school and loving life. Thanks for sending over that engineering kit, by the way. There’s only so much I can teach her and she is _way_ too smart for her old man.” Scott laughs, pride shining in his eyes.

“Don’t sell yourself short!” Tony admonishes. “You’re the best engineer I’ve ever met! Besides me, of course.”

 _“And_ me,” Rhodey cuts in. He offers a fist, too, which Scott obligingly bumps. “Hey, man. Good to see you.”

“Likewise,” Scott says, genuine delight in his voice. “But I’m _definitely_ the best _electrical_ engineer you know.”

Tony scoffs. “Get in line, Lang.”

“Dude, I disabled your suit.”

“Yeah, and _that’s_ never happening again.”

Scott angles his best puppy dog look at him. “But I still did it. Admit it. I’m smart. Come on. Tony, admit I can kick your ass whenever I want. Not that I do, because I like you a lot. You’re a cool guy. But I _could_ if I _wanted_.”

Tony shoves his face away, laughing. “Alright, alright! You _might_ be able to give me a run for my money. _Maybe_.”

Scott slumps over the back of the couch, a dopey grin on his face. “I’ll take what I can get.”

“Now _that’s_ some smart thinking,” Tony teases. He tugs at Scott’s sleeve. “Hope coming?”

“Nah, man,” Scott mumbles into the couch. “She’s got some stuff going on.  Not even dimension-hopping spider-kids can tear her away.” He perks up and almost overbalances to tumble onto the seat next to Tony, but he catches himself at the last second. “Speaking of!”

Scott then _does_ tumble onto the seat next to Tony. It’s an awkward roll that almost involves his knee smacking Tony in the face and _does_ involve his shirt riding all the way up to his armpits. Tony’s always envied Scott’s abs. Tony’s always been _confused_ by Scott’s abs. They’re perfect and shiny and how does _Scott Lang_ have them when Tony _doesn’t?_ Tony’s seen Scott slump on the couch for an entire _wee_ k, binging _The Bachelor_ and scarfing down a truly frightening amount of potato chips. Tony was there. He watched the entire thing with the dude. Tony did _not_ walk away from that unscathed and yet _Scott?_

Scott’s abs were still perfect.

“Where’s the kid?” Scott asks while tugging down his shirt, completely oblivious to Tony’s envious stare. “I don’t see him?” Then his eyes widen and he leans in to whisper, _“Did he turn invisible? Buckster mentioned he could turn invisible.”_

“No,” Tony says. “I showed him up to Peter’s room so he can borrow some clothes. All he’s got is his suit and I didn’t want to make him camp out in it for however long he ends up staying.”

Scott nods, a serious look on his face. “Good call. Teenage boys are smelly.”

 _“Hey!”_ Peter protests from across the room.

“I’m just speaking from experience!” Scott defends. _“You_ are the exception, bug bro. Usually.”

 _“I’m not smelly,”_ Peter grumbles.  _“Aunt May expects better.”_

“Uh.”

At once, all eyes turn to the doorway leading out of the living room. Miles stands awkwardly just outside the threshold. He looks unbearably small and skinny in Peter’s borrowed clothes. The red hoodie dwarfs his shoulders and hangs down past his hips, the sleeves hiding his hands. The black athletic shorts have been cinched up as far as they can go. His feet are bare. They look cold.

“Hi,” Miles says, eyes skittering over everyone’s faces like he’s trying to take them in all at once and yet doesn’t register them at all. “I’m Miles. Morales. I’m Spider-Man, but like. A Spider-Man from a different universe.” He waits awkwardly in the stunned silence for a second. “I’m actually the second Spider-Man there,” he clarifies. “I took over after the original Peter Parker died.”

 _“What?”_ Peter yelps.

 _“What?”_ Tony shrieks.

 _“What?”_ May demands.

“Oh.” Miles shrinks away and clutches his wrinkled suit to his chest. “I didn’t tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles is hardly in this chapter _at all_ , which I totally didn't intend. But no worries! He'll be absolutely taking over the next chapter. The Avengers have to want to adopt him, after all.
> 
> Also, just a little note about a few of the Avengers. I’m not super fond of Wanda. Or Steve after Civil War. But I don’t want my own negative feelings to affect this story. I really just want everyone to get along and be an adorable family so I’m doing my best not to let my less than stellar opinions of several characters get the better of me and influence my writing. If I don’t quite manage it I’m sorry :( That being said, I’m probably not going to be focusing on them a lot. One, because there are so many characters and I don’t want it to detract from the story and two because I don’t think I could realistically shower them with affection like I am with everyone else I adore. So the ppl in the tags are the ones who are really going to be the focus of the story. Sorry if you're hoping for more than that.


End file.
